She Knows
by MissAmerican
Summary: Scotland goes over to Romano's and Italy's house when he gets there he notices something he shouldn't and tries not to say anything. Fem! Scotland Rating may go up. She can never leave once they knows she knows. CRACK! I'm worried for my health after writing this trash.


_Summary: Scotland goes over to Romano's and Italy's house when he gets there he notices something he shouldn't and tries not to say anything. Fem! Scotland Rating may go up. She can never leave once they knows she knows. CRACK!_

 _Characters: Scotland (Alyssa), Romano (Lovino), N. Italy (Feliciano), Germany (Ludwig), Spain (Antonio), America (Alfred), England (Arthur)_

 _Ships: Scotmano, Little bit of GerIta, Onesided! SpaMano, and others_

 _Warning: Swearing, Sexual Reference, Spain's ass, Germany's forehead, and Romano fighting. Masochist! Romano, Fem/Nyo! Scotland._

* * *

 _It started off as a normal day, Antonio helping Lovino plant tomatoes and Feliciano cooking pasta, nothing was unusual._

 _As the day progressed more weirder things started happening, like for instance Antonio sitting on the pasta naked hoping Lovino would still eat. The Italian brother ignored it and ordered take out cause dinner was ruined. Feliciano had told his brother and Antonio that Ludwig was coming over. Perfect more weird stuff._

 _Once Ludwig got here it was the end of the day._

 _Feliciano being happy that Ludwig was here, they went off to their room together. ;) It was clear what was going on in that room. Feliciano was of course being super loud._

 _Lovino didn't like hearing his brother being so loud, but who was he to stop his brother from having fun. It's just he's left with Antonio he doesn't trust him very much. Especially after what happened at dinner time, he can't eat pasta when Antonio is around now, he was forever scarred._

 _oOoOo_

 _For once everything seemed to quiet down, Feli was asleep with Ludwig. Toni went out drinking with his friends. Lovino had the whole house to himself. He went up stairs up to his room to his closet. He pulled out a chest. In this chest was a wand, it hold a lot of magical abilities. If anyone ever knew it would be used for danger. Lovino tossed that to the side and pulled out a vibrator. He stuck right up there, yup in his ass. He also took the wand and went to go watch a movie. He knew no one must know, but yet he still did it anyways he was a bad boy for doing this and he liked when he got punished. If you know what I mean ;)._

 _Lovino made sure no one was here and no one was coming. He always purposely started fights just so he could get punished for it/beat. It always made him fill alive and make him wanting more. He was also just a very salty person._

 _Antonio walked in with a girl. The girl had red hair and beautiful green eyes. Lovino knew that was Arthur's older sister. She had a body and not to mention her breast. They were big, so big that they could kill Lovino by suffocating him. He wanted that to happen. Antonio was making an attempt to talk to this girl. He was failing so bad, not to mention he was drunk af. Lovino snuck passed the spaniard to the girl. He was gonna get this bodacious girl she was so beautiful. That's when the vibrator fell out of him in front of the girl. This girl had the nerve to look at him and didn't say anything. In Lovino's mind she was laughing at him making him cry. The girl smacked Lovino, she still had the same expression, blank._

 _He moaned._

 _Knowing this was a mistake and the girl wasn't supposed to know, he pushed her in the basement hoping he didn't just kill someone. By then Antonio left to go back home forgetting the room he was supposed to bring home with him. Lovino would have to check up on the girl in the morning. She couldn't escape if she wanted to._

 _oOoOo_

 _When Lovino woke he was naked on his bed, next to the girl, who was also naked. He doesn't remember doing anything with this girl, and how'd she escape his basement._

 _One word, Feliciano._

 _He went down stairs to find Feliciano cooking breakfast for a lot of people. There was five plates set up he counted thinking one for Feliciano, one for Ludwig, one for him, one for Antonio. Was Feliciano make breakfast for the girl who was in his room? He didn't want to know._

 _The girl walked into the kitchen naked. The guys were trying there best not to look and cover her up, this was embarrassing. Lovino should've been the only one to see all of her features. The girl, she got one the breakfast, everyone still ate it, much to her surprise._

 _The girl was the first to speak at this quiet breakfast time._

 _"Hello, My name is Alyssa, and who are you,"said Alyssa._

 _Lovino looked up from his plate of food then looked back down, he didn't have time to deal with this right now. He knew that she knows. Lovino got up and left the room, with Ludwig and Feliciano following after them. Antonio left the house not want to be near the girl while she was undressed._

 _Alyssa wondered around looking for clothes she could wear. Until she was just satisfied with Felicianos jeans and Lovino's shirt. It surprisingly fit her. She would need clothes, for now at least._

 _oOoOo_

 _Lovino watched the female closely since he had to. Maybe she doesn't remember last night. She looked back at him. She definitely knew what happened last night. He hissed at her like she was an enemy. He couldn't trust her with a secret like this he had to get rid of her no one must know about his vibrator and I guess magical wand. He threw his magical Italian bread at her and she was tied in the basement. He couldn't dare look at her for she was also naked but he did like the sight of the naked woman. He was gonna have some fun with her before they got rid of her._

 _Alyssa was very concerned why was he looking at her like that. She regretted comimg over here last night with Antonio. She just wished this was a nightmare and shed soon wake up to her annoying brothers._

 _But, that was actually the last saw of her for she was kept by the Italians never to leave._

* * *

 ** _AN: Weird story I know, continuing Possesive alpha is going to be hard for me because I haven't had much inspiration for it. Here's your children will be continued, and lastly Neko Germerica is going to continue. Hopefully I get inspiration somehow._**


End file.
